This invention is in the field of sewing machines; more particularly, it is concerned with a means for stopping the sewing machine with the sewing needle thereof in a selected up or down needle position.
Needle positioning is common in industrial sewing machines, and has also recently been implemented in some household sewing machines. Systems are known in the prior art industrial sewing machines utilizing sensors for needle position, together with auxiliary low speed motors, or low speed operation of a main motor, which motor is driven until a selected needle position is sensed whereupon a mechanical or dynamic braking is implemented. In household sewing machines, needle positioning has been implemented by utilizing sensors using magnets and reed switches or Hall effect devices. None of these prior art devices has been entirely efficacious, and improved and more cost effective systems are constantly being sought.
What is desired are devices which are economical and simple of design and which are readily adaptable to a wide range of electronically controlled sewing machines.